


Berlin - Missouri

by Pauli_Grr



Category: Modern Family (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauli_Grr/pseuds/Pauli_Grr
Summary: Cameron is a family man. He loves his family like nothing else. For him this bond is not made by blood, but by love. When he was 15 his parents made a live-changing choice for the whole Missourian family. And for a little boy from Germany.They didn’t know much about him, when he arrived. They just knew, that he couldn’t longer stay in his home country and that he needed a loving, stable family. He needed their help.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Haley Dunphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Modern Family/Sense8Haley Dunphy/Wolfgang Bogdanow - centric
> 
> Just a Work Title, I want to find something better. Any ideas?
> 
> To make my story work, I had to make Wolfgang a little bit younger I guess. Also keep in mind: Haley is NOT underage when they meet.
> 
> Also, this is my first fan fiction. Thit idea was spooking in my head for a long time.  
> It's also my first story, I've ever written. English ist not my native language.
> 
> I'm not quite sure about the following storyline. I have something in mind, but it's hard to get into the right mood when you have to go to work, learn, keep track with your household and have a bunch of duty to do.
> 
> BUT: I hope you like it :)

Cameron is a family man. He loves his family like nothing else. For him this bond is not made by blood, but by love. When he was 15 his parents made a live-changing choice for the whole Missourian family. And for a little boy from Germany.

They didn’t know much about him, when he arrived. They just knew, that he couldn’t longer stay in his home country and that he needed a loving, stable family. He needed their help. „Wolfgang Bogdanow. Born August 8th 1989 in East Germany/East Berlin.“ was written on his file.

„Why does he have to get out of state? What happened?“ Barb Tucker asked, not knowing that her mother heart is about to break.

„We don’t know much about him. He’s not a lot of a talker. But measured by his medical report he was beaten, got some broken bones which weren’t treated correctly, scars all over his body. Not to mention the emotional damage that has been done.“

„Merle, we need to get this little one out of there! It’s our christian duty to help that poor soul!“ Barb pleaded, knowing that her husband doesn’t have a choice. He might seem a little rough and grumpy, but deep down inside he wanted to cry.

„Is he already in the states?“ He asked.

„No. The German child service will only send him somewhere out of state when we can offer him a long-term home. I know this must be very hard for you and I won’t be mad at you if you say No, but Wolfgang deserves better. He had so many foster homes with only 8 years. We don’t know much about his family history, because he was given to us by the local police. They couldn’t give us a proper report because it’s still an open case. The only thing we know is that his father has a criminal record as long as Bill of Rights. He was some kind of higher rank in the Russian mafia. They started a big trafficking business in Berlin after the reunion.“

„No. No I can’t leave an innocent child that has been hurt the way he was alone. We need to bring him home! Merle, it’s the right thing to do!“

„…I know.“ His answer was nothing more than a whisper. He couldn’t speak. His lips were trembling, eyes watery.

_________________________________________

_3 months later_

„Kids! Gather up!“ Merle was out on the farm with his two kids Cam and Pam. Barb was setting the table for their last breakfast as four. They met him a few times before. It took five meetings with him to finally talk to them. Well, talking is the not the right term. He said his name and the only sentence in English he knew back then which was _Nice to meet you_. He got a lot of English lessons in America, but it was hard. Hard for him, because he missed home - not his father, but his mother and his best and only friend Felix - and hard for the teachers, because how can you teach a new language when that kid isn’t speaking?

„Today we take Wolfgang home for the first time. I want you two to be what, Pam?“ Merle asked.

„Polite, kind and open-hearted“ Pam stated.

„Moma, does he speak English?“ Cameron asked, kind of intimidated by his new job as a big brother for two.

„He’s still learning, but he’s making progress. And you and your sister will help him to learn a little bit more everyday. Just talk to him. Even if he doesn’t answer, always keep in mind, that the ones who don’t talk are the best listeners.“

After a wholesome breakfast it was time to go. Cameron stayed on the farm with his little sister Pam. Merle drove the old, rusty Chevy out of the garage.

„We’ll be back at 5! Don’t forget to feed the chicken!“ Barb shouted across the yard as she got in the car.

It was a half-an-hour drive tho the city. Merle was chewing on his toothpick, Barb was knitting. They were nervous. When they arrived they first noticed the social worker who attended their meetings with Wolfgang. When she waved a little blonde head peaked around the desk but duck away as fast as it appeared. There he stood. A little boy. Blonde, messy hair, blue eyes … Barb already had mother feelings for that little one. She smiled from ear to ear as she saw him. Wolfgang smiled back in a shy but charming way. Merle greeted him.

„Hey buddy! Ready to go home?“

Wolfgang nodded and took his backpack. Merle put the little suitcase in the trunk. After the formal work was done and they all exited the building, Merle started the car. 

„Cameron and Pameron are excited to see you, Wolfie“ Merle stated watching him through the rear view mirror. _Cameron and Pameron …_ Wolfgang chuckled. In Germany the other kids always made fun of his name. But here the people had crazy names. He thought of the lady in child care. Her name was _Mercedes_. He always wanted to ask, if she was named after a car, or if the car was named after her. But he couldn’t. Something seemed off with her. She never smiled. She never tried to talk to him. But that was okay for him. That was over. His new family wasn’t like that. They always smiled, they were always happy. Except for Merle. But Wolfgang saw, that it doesn’t mean that Merle was an angry or evil man. He was calm and introverted just as Wolfgang.

Country music came from the car radio, the window was rolled down. Wolfgang looked outside. Watched the endless fields go by. He spotted horses, cows, sheep…The 30-minute drive was over pretty quick. As they drove through the gate the two Tucker kids came running. „Hey Wolfie, it’s so nice you’re finally here!“ Cameron said as he squeezed him in his big bear hug. _Wolfie_? If a kid back home called him like that, he would’ve punched them in the face. But he thought that it wasn’t very polite to start his first day with this family like this. Politeness, kindness, being open-hearted. That’s what Barb said to him. That’s what keeps their family together. He liked that. For his father it was Alcohol, violence, being criminal. He liked the Tucker-way way more!Cameron took the suitcase and guided Wolfgang to his new room. His own. A luxury for him, he never had a space that is his alone. Pam and Cam showed him the farm. They showed him their animals, the fields, the barn.

„Kids! Dinner’s ready! Come quick!“ Moma Tucker shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that aren't quite perfect. But I'm looking forward for your feedback. :)

**_Present day_ **

„I never knew you had a brother.“ Claire said.

  
„Well.. he’s my adoptive brother. He came to us when I was 15. He was 8. He’s German and such a handsome catch! Mitchell picks him up from the airport. I haven’t seen him for years. He’s been back to Germany, said he had to finish off some things.“  
  
„Hey family! Look who I found!“ Mitchell came in with a big smile. A tall, muscular, blonde manwith a moody demeanor, which changed to pure joy when he saw his brother, following.

„Good to see you, Cam!“ Wolfgang said taking him in a big bear hug which he leaned into.  
  
„Guys, that’s my brother Wolfgang.“ Cam said proudly.  
  
„Nice to meet you all.“ Wolfgang said, clearly nervous as he fiddled around with his hands.  
  
„Hi, Im Claire, my husband Phil and our kids Haley, Alex and Luke.“ The whole family started to introduce themselves and asking questions to Cam and to Wolfgang all babbling and chattering, but he was hypnotized by this girl with her big, radiant eyes, her dark, curly hair. Haley was just as fascinated by him than he was by her.  
  
„What did you have to do back there?“ Cam asked.  
  
„Huh? Oh um, you know. Stuff. Seeing my old friend Felix again. Business.“ Wolfgang tried to change the topic, leaving Cam baffled, unanswered.  
  
„I heard there’s a barbecue ready? I’m starving. Airline food is absolute trash.“  
  
Jay jumped into answer „Yes! Come, you want a beer?“ He led him towards the backyard. „So what kind of business do you mean? What are you working?“  
  
„I’m pretty good with safes. So I made that my business. If you ever forget your passcode or you need a new one, I’m the one to call.“  
  
„Well, that’s sketchy.. Anyways! Cam, you never mentioned that your brother is a hunk of a man! How come you aren’t?“  
  
„Dad, shut up!“ Mitchell pouted. Wolfgang couldn’t conceal the little smirk that appeared on him.  
  
As the evening continues, Wolfgang and the others were having a good time with talking, drinking and not further asking about his _business_ in Germany.  
______________________________________  
  
From the first time Wolfgang saw her, he couldn’t forget about Haley. She was in his mind, every thought. And somehow he knew that she felt the same way about him. When he’s with her, he lives in the moment, forgetting what happened before.  
  
„Haley! Do you have my phone charger again?“ Phil shouted through the house.  
  
„What? I can’t hear you!“ He heard coming from the basement, where Haley lived since she dropped from college.  
  
Phil moved closer to her door.  
  
„Have. You. Seen. My. Phone charger?“

„Dad, I can’t understand a word, just text me!“

„I wish I could!“ He said as he descends the stairs to her room.  
  
As soon as he opened the door he wanted to rewind to _not see_ what he had seen there.  
  
A half naked Haley and a very naked Wolfgang, only covered lazily with a blanket. Wolfgang never had a problem with nudity or his sexuality, so he wasn’t half as embarrassed as Phil.  
  
„Hey dad, come in“ Haley suggested.  
  
„I’d rather not“ Phil said already facing the stairs again „so I guess you don’t have my charger then.. but okay, I’m going back up.“ He went back leaving the door and his mouth open. „I said BACK UP!“  
  
„Well that was awkward, and it’s going to be even more awkward to see him later at Jay’s and Gloria’s.“ Haley laughed.  
  
„Does he have that big of a problem with you being with a man?“ Wolfgang asked smirking.  
  
„Ugh. For him I’m still that little perfect doll that’s only fixed on her daddy. But I’m 21. Time to adult up“ Haley said leaning over to kiss his neck which makes him growl a little followed by a whince as she bit him right there.  
  
„So you want to get in trouble? Fine, I can do that..“ Wolfgang said.  
  
Haley chuckled and turned over. „When ever you are ready!“


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to tell the whole family about their relationship. Haley wasn’t that nervous. She introduced a lot of _new boyfriends.  
  
_ „But it’s not the same. I’m practically your uncle. That’s weird!“ Wolfgang said.  
  
„So what? First, we’re not related, second: Have you looked at this family? They’re anything except for _normal_. Wolfgang, I love you. And I want everyone that matters to know.“ She looked up to him with her big eyes. Wolfgang couldn’t resist that look. He leaned down to kiss her passionately.  
  
Right in this moment the door of Jay’s house swung open and there stood Gloria, baffled. The new couple blushed almost simultaneously. Before she could even say something, which normally came out pretty loud and therefore the whole neighbor hood would know, Haley interrupted  
  
„Gloria, please! We wanted to make that ourselves. So please! Give us ten more minutes to come around with the news and after that you can celebrate like you want to, okay?“  
  
Gloria didn’t say anything. Just smiled and sealed her lips with a little gesture as she let both in.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, holding glasses of whine, whiskey or a bottle of beer. That’s what he likes about that family a lot, they’re day drinkers.  
  
„Hey everyone? I.. um.. _WE_ have something to say“ Haley said with a slightly nervous voice. It seemed like she is a bit tensed up. It’s not as easy as she thought introducing _this_ new boyfriend. But now there’s no turning back. She takes a deep breath, takes Wolfgang’s hand and goes on   
„Wolfgang and I … we are together!“  
  
Claire was shocked „Haley.. he’s your uncle!“  
  
„Technically he’s not“ stated Cam as he goes over to hug Haley and Wolfgang. The others doing the same. The two don’t pay attention anymore to Claires facial expression, which was beyond belief. She has always been very protective of her oldest daughter. Maybe because she was just like Haley at this age. As she watched Phil hugging his daughter, she shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts and convinced herself that it was okay for her, so she joined the crowd and greeted Wolfgang as her new son-in-law, but she would never say it like that.  
  
After dinner when they drove back to the Dunphy’s house, Haley noted   
„It could’ve been worse. It could’ve been _way_ worse. But I’m glad we did it.“

Wolfgang didn’t say anything. He just smiled, took her hand and placed a kiss on it.  
  
___________________________________  
  
„Dunphy! Haley Dunphy! Where can I find her?“ Wolfgang asked as he came rushing towards the reception desk at the hospital.  
  
„She’s on floor 3, room 34.“ the receptionist answered a little startled.

Wolfgang bolted to the stairs, up to the third floor, passing all the other rooms in a rush as he finally found hers.  
  
„Oh god, Haley, what happened?“ He asked breathless.  
  
„Nothing to be scared about, Wolfie. I just passed out at work. I was testing these new bandaids with these crazy essential oils my boss _invented_. Guess it was just an allergic reaction.“  
  
Wolfgang was relieved and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He sat beside her and hold her hand as the doctor came inside.  
  
„Miss Dunphy, I have your results. Indeed you had an allergic reaction to these oils, but That wouldn’t make you faint. Your body is just a bit out of balance due to the pregnancy hormones.“

„The what? No, I’m not pregnant.“ She said laughing, not believing this obvious mix-up.  
  
„Oh yes, you are. You’re in the 8th week. We ran a blood and urine test.“ The doctor said, slowly realizing that he could’ve been a bit more sensitive to this situation as he looked at Wolfgangs face which turned white of shock. He stared into void, not moving, not saying anything. All he could think of was his own childhood full of horror, fear and violence.  
  
„Wolfie, is everything okay?“   
  
No answer. But finally he stood up, turning to the window, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
„Wolfgang?“  
  
After some moments what felt like an eternity to her he turned back.   
„Haley, I don’t know if I can do this.“  
  
„I don’t know either..“ She replied. Her eyes were watering up.  
  
Wolfgang also wanted to cry, but he hadn’t cried in years. The last time was when his mother _died._ For these tears his father had knocked him unconscious.   
  
„You’re tests for viral infections came back too. They’re all negative. I would say you two go home now and talk. I know it’s not an easy decision, but it has to be done. So, take your time. You’ll find the right answer.“ With these words the doctor left the room.  
  
Without any other word. Wolfgang reached out to Haleys hand and they went home. No one talked on the drive. Both were sunken in thoughts. 

_How can we do this?  
Can we even afford to raise a baby?  
What will my mother say?  
Can I even be a good father?_


End file.
